1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to enclosures of electronic devices, more particularly to an enclosure of an electronic device capable of dissipating heat efficiently.
2. Description of Related Art
Various electrical instruments nowadays, and especially the desktop computers, are crowded with different electrical components and peripheral devices, such as central processing units (CPUs), interface cards, data storage devices, and power supplies. These electrical components and peripheral devices generate heat during operation. The inner temperature of the desktop computer enclosure can become very high. Therefore, one or more heat dissipation devices, such as fans, are installed inside the computer chassis to remove the heat generated by the electrical components and peripheral devices, to ensure that the inside of the computer chassis maintains a moderate operating temperature. However, because the electrical instruments are crowded together in a relatively small space, even with the fans, airflow may be severely restricted and therefore effectiveness of the enclosure to dissipate heat is restricted as well.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.